Don't shed a tear, for love's mortality
by daistiny
Summary: AU- Of the princess who had once been very little remained, nothing but the shadow and dust. Ondine B'nargin Dalmasca no longer existed. She was just an old crumpled and dirty dress, reduced to shreds, thrown into an old trunk.
1. Chapter 1

Of the princess who had once been very little remained, nothing but the shadow and dust. Ondine B'nargin Dalmasca no longer existed.

She was just an old crumpled and dirty dress, reduced to shreds, thrown into an old trunk.

Once upon a time there was ... Amaya thought, looking at the sad desert landscape that surrounded her. Beside her, Brace sat on a boulder, his penetrating green eyes staring at the figure of his companion watching the emptiness.

Brace was not sure what Amaya was thinking, her mind was somewhere in the middle of all her thoughts. They were on dalmasco soil after several years, for the umpteenth hunt for the wanted.

This time the prey was very difficult and quite rare.

The man tried not to stare at her too long, aware of how much Amaya hated being watched. This made her feel uncomfortable as she was because of her powers.

Amaya was now 28 years old, a name was made among the hunters but in spite of everything things of her had never changed. His bad temper was one of these things.

"Amaya, do not you think we'll have to unplug? That beast will have gone away now by losing its tracks ... It's better to come back tomorrow.-

Suggest Barce now tired of waiting for a sign from his partner, but Amaya did not deign to look focused on the thought of prey.

Against the desire I had accepted that task that Blast had passed at the last moment, if it were not for the financial problems in which she had been faced in the last year she would certainly not have accepted that position.

The 100,000 guil reward was very high, unusual for a wanted researcher like that, Amaya had asked for information about the task assignment mandate.

Blance had told her that it was confidential information, and that she would only be planning a completed job. For Amaya this meant great trouble.

Accepted the assignment and the era seen forced to return to Dalmsca, a return not really happy after seven years of distance.

Amaya did not say anything, the job was work, and she had signed a contract and had her job completed and I had no time to waste there.

His only consolation would have been with the money of the size.

"Damned by an aviopirata ...- swore the girl, at least there he was in that situation not her. You get done a fregarla, I still did not understand it. A distraction was enough and here is the result.

But for Amaya to stand still and swear a stupid man, the situation is not badly resolved, they are more than trampled on the desert soil and Krachot not even the shadow, no trace.

Amaya wondered if it is not another trick of Balthier to get her into trouble, after the destruction of Stralh by Amaya herself several years ago.

Barce still looks at his partner, she does not receive answers from her.

-Amya how long are you going to stay there? he asked suddenly.

-This monster, I start to doubt that I can not exist ...-.

"If you want to go, go ahead ... I'll stay," she said sharply, her patience almost on the edge.

Brace did not sincerely realize that the era of Amaya in one of those rare moments, sooner or later, was patience, so decided to set out on its own towards Rabanastre.

 *** Rabanastre - 7 years before ***

The fine golden sand of the desert came carried by the wind to the royal palace, and the attempts to take it away were useless. Finally the ceremony of restoration of the kingdom and the coronation of Ashe were finished.

Those were days of fire.

It seemed to have worked out for the better when ... at the exact moment Ashe had confronted one last time with Basch before the latter left for the empire, something had happened.

That day the wind had not taken away with the usual sand, but also something whose load had been lethal for the end, words were flying that should not have come out.

An ill-concealed disappointment appeared on the queen's face. It should have been a goodbye, pure and simple ... the end of a daydream. But Ashe's tenacity and stubbornness had prevailed over her.

His wishes had awakened at the sound of his voice, he could not bear to exclude from his heart, Basch.

She looked like a trembling, capricious child, desperately clinging to Basch's clothes. That day they had woken up next to each other in what had been an endless night for both of them.

Basch did not belong to her right, he was entitled to Ondine, she was his wife ... not Ashe.

Basch touched Ashe, trying to pretend that her bright eyes were due to that moment of farewell for both of them. Basch that same night he had decreed his first and last times with her, his queen.

Hidden as it was in his armor by Gudice Magister it was easy for him to handle that situation, while Ashe did not seem to want to resign.

He could not afford other regrets, he watched her without a word, let his gestures speak ... while that silence became so oppressive for both of them. They know things that in a man, what Basch would hardly change, and that was one of his characteristics.

Ashe wanted to cry, it was time to leave, to say goodbye. The ship with which he would leave sparkled in the hot sun of the desert. Basch was preparing to leave Dalmasca again.

The queen sought a last hug in his arms, but she saw herself rejected.

It had happened all day before under the hot sun and dry air from the desert. Basch had always shown himself to be distant from her, even if in some ways close. But that was the first time he saw it as something to approach and touch it with his hand, then discovering that it had a certain thickness.

She looked for her hands, the grip of her long outings compared to hers, observing the color of her skin, the shape of her nose, the size of her shoulders.

He was like a giant at his close and minute confrontation in his form.

At that moment they could be themselves, she had reached him in her rooms catching him by surprise. This time it would be imposed, it would take what it wanted ... for once.

He did not ask for much ... his sister had everything to her was differently touched.

Ashe's hands tried to climb on his armor, trying to pull it off with force and arrogance. Basch grabbed her wrists, inviting her to maintain a certain demeanor.

-It is not from you ... Majesty, after all this, you know it's not good ... neither for you nor for your sister's sake.- he said, but Ashe did not die from scruples about Ondine.

His sister had touched a man's flower, according to Ashe, Basch was wasted on Ondine. He longed to take possession of this man, to regain his voice and to possess his body under any guise.

He wanted a taste and he would have had it, even if it was the only time. It was fine too.

-Basch even just for once ... just one.- Hissing her lips, staring at him.

-You could one day repent - he suggested with his usual seriousness of which Ashe had learned to read the various nuances. He no longer even thought of his words.

He answered with a dry no, with the air of someone he knew, he had now learned to stand on his own, he was not afraid of a face to face.

There were so many things that had happened in the Ivalice story of which its beginnings and ends were unknown. But he knew that every one of those events unknown to her had been important ... and she was doing the story at the time.

She was a different queen from her ancestor Raithwall, she had chosen a different destiny no longer linked to the gods. He had let his sister go, but Basch ... Basch was another story, but still sad. He would not have wanted to leave it.

Ashelia thought of everything she had lost, Rasler. He had let him go convinced that he would see him again ... he did not know how wrong he was.

Now even Basch was going. He thought of how many things he had lost, to the ruins of his life on which he climbed memories, remorse poisoned by the ghost of war that had torn everything from him.

I think of herself and her new condition, all the compromises her new life was serving her. Ashelia knew she would not be able to accept such compromises, but it was enough to look at Basch's face and he could see how wrong they could be.

Yet she knew she had to accept them, she was the queen and was bound to them.

Ashe wanted a new change, she had not struggled in vain not only to regain something that was already due her right, but also for a hope for something new, which was making her look hard for her and the person she desperately loved.

He did not want what he loved to be taken away from her, it was something fundamental to her.

But Ashelia had to accept that he could no longer be at his side, Basch had done everything possible to make her understand that this thing had no future for either of them.

Basch had lost everything to restore what she craved. He had felt sorry for her, for seeing that they took everything away, Rasler, his father and the right of succession to the throne. Despite her initial hatred he had remained close to her. He had protected her and had served her ... because he wanted to help her.

Ashe did not know how to thank him if not showing him his feelings about him.

The queen knew she had to let him go, Basch deserved freedom, but he knew it was goodbye. He would then keep the appearances ... this was what awaited him.

The sun was slowly starting to fall to the west, the vault of light was dyed dark towards the east, while Basch with a sweet smile just mentioned I look at the sad eyes of his queen.

-Maestà sadness is not a feature that suits you.

"I know." Ashe said, nodding her head, her eyes were bright as she stared at his glittering eyes.

He leaned his forehead against Basch's head, imploring almost imploringly to embrace him to hold her tight. The judge took a long sigh, squeezing it to himself, while he was having his nose in his hair and looking down.

Ashe had leaned his head on his shoulder, while his eyes stared at the hollow between his neck and shoulders. Basch rolled his eyes, trying as much as possible to avoid her gaze, remaining silent.

The queen desperately wanted to kiss him, but the attempts to avoid him irritated Ashe terribly.

-You are on the threshold of the past few years and you still show to have a heart of stone sacrificed to duty more than for the rest ...- commented the queen annoyed.

It was easier for Ashe to spit out that bitter comment, but so true, than to pretend otherwise.

Drawing a boundary line on where his duties began and where they ended was a simple thing, but difficult to implement.

-Why are you so stubborn? - said the judge shaking his head.-Yet you know that you can not.-

-You do not notice you ... but you do not want to ... But I do. We will not have another moment for us after this. How can you not understand? After that it will be too late. "

"For what?" He said.

"For everything." She replied with an air of someone who was about to burst into tears.

\- It's already too late. Majesty. "He simply said, with his usual calm, looking down.

Basch took in his hands and her hands, realizing how small and thin his fingers were, Ashe leaned her head on his cold judge's armor, while with a long and intense look he glanced at his face.

He thought back to what kind of life fate would have reserved for him now.

Basch was silent, his gaze turned toward the horizon, when he felt her hand slip along his armor trying to get under it.

He felt her approaching, trying to erase all that distance that he struggled to keep up. He knew he should stop her, say no.

But it was "too late for that too", he knew it would hardly stop, Basch let me do it.

I do not hold her hands, she merely looks away from her, keeping her eyes closed and praying that all that moment would last.

Ashe's body pressed against his, as if he wanted to crush it against the wall of the hangar, he suddenly kissed him and gave him no time to breathe. His hands had nailed him well against the wall, he glanced at him, then looked away.

Ashe's hands slid further down his pelvis as he tried to leave his belt. From that moment onwards going backwards would have been possible, Basch understood that it was not a way to get out of it unless he went so far, Ashe would not let him go so easily.

Ashe finally managed to undo his belt, when he caught his eye, he had never seen it with such a grim expression. He did not say anything to her, he only told her to resign from the back while he finally decided to take a position in that situation.

Basch told Ashe to turn away from him, the queen obeyed by putting her hands against the metal wall of the hangar, then slipped her big hands along the woman's body, and then go back up and lift her clothes.

Basch's long fingers caressed Ashe's back, running through it like a string of pearls, with her other hand stroking her breasts.

Ashe's robes had slipped around her hips, various layers of silk organza and silk. Basch prepared to take possession of her, while her hips approached those of the young queen, who was finally about to receive what she longed for.

The judge felt her breath as he whispered that this would be the only time he would see her like that. Ashe knew she would not be satisfied with a quickie like that, she knew he owed him at least one unforgettable night, and swore to herself that she would have it.

Basch kissed her white back, he was silent because he knew well that whatever he would say after he would regret it bitterly, it was better not to add anything else to that situation.

He felt his breath failing and strangely the desert heat that time seemed intolerable, yet he was doing nothing but satisfying his queen's wishes.

She rubbed her hips against hers, which supported her movements, while Basch gave quick, dry strokes as she bit her lower lip trying to muffle her moans. He panted as he felt inside him like an animal, shame gave him no respite for what he was committing.

If anyone had seen everything, it would have been the end of everything. The embrace lasted a few minutes, time that seemed infinite for both.

But it would not end there, Ashe could convince him to spend a night with her, one night only.

Dawn had arrived and with it the departure that Basch had sent back to devote himself to his last assignment as a knight of Ashe. The princess was still sleeping to him lying on his side while Basch thought of those last hours in the company of Ashe.

The reality was like a bitter slap that Basch seemed to know how to cash in without uttering a single complaint, took his things and dressed in a short time, while discreetly left Ashe's room.

In Archades, on a worried Undine awaited Basch's arrival, the night had been the agitated and sleepless. Something did not return, not even the assignments at the Draklor laboratories distracted her, a strange disquiet had taken hold of her.

Ondine tried to spend the rest of the morning with Brace talking about this and that, with her there were also Sebastian and Noel. The twins had noticed the girl's mood but they did not know how to help her.

-You should try to be a little more relaxed your Majesty ...- Sebastin said, but Ondine did not seem to listen to him.

"Something's wrong ... it must have been here already ... it's not like him."

"You do not have to worry about Basch so much, you'll have had some setbacks ..." Noel tried to reassure her, but that last sentence had made Sulline frown, even more so, who feared the worst.

\- A mishap named Ashe ...- she bit her lip trying to hold back her jealousy, yet it was already clear enough, Ondine hated when Ashe tried to get closer to Basch.

But she hated the same feelings, made her feel fragile and vulnerable, something she hated so much.

-Ashe would nevertheless be centered ... - Brace cut short, not at all happy to see the state in which Ondine was living.

-Amaya ... that is Ondine, it is useless for you now to think about some kind of strange ... he is in Dalmasca and normal that has had to do some commitment with Ashe ... It does not seem stupid indeed it seems like a kind that would not give you any problems. "

-You're right.-Ondine looked at Brace for a second, he recognized that his way of seeing things was so reassuring, the girl took back control of if that was enough to listen to his friend.

"Let's go on Undine, how about going for a ride? Spring here those ... and let's go chasing some wanted ...- tried to convince her friend going against the opinion of the two guards of the girl's body.

The words of Brace had caught Ondine's attention, months had gone by no longer hunting for wanted men, as a wife of Judge Gabranth, and Princess was inadmissible that one of her rank would do those things.

But that was an invitation not to be wasted, as far as she knew, Judge Gabranth was still in Dalmasca and would not be in a few hours.

So Ondine had some time to spend away from Archades and the imperial court.

-You convinced me ... let's do it! - said Ondine with that decision looking in his eyes Brace, happy to see a smile appear on the face of her friend.

Ondine prepared to leave with Brace for a hunt for the wanted one, after having silenced Sebastian and Noel in which they were not at all happy to see their lady return to her old habits.

Prepared Amira Ondine and Brace decided to leave for the Monti Mosfora, Ondine loved that place was full of many ruins and ancient monuments and the girl could easily distract. It was a long time that Ondine wanted to study the sanctuaries on those mountains, especially those placed in the "pure water valley" but had never had a chance, now thanks to Brace could.

The two boys left without wasting any more time as Ondine changed into a more practical dress.

According to what Ondine knew, the "Pure Water Valley" there was an ancient legend linked to the Exodus The Arbito, the one who had had from the gods the task of judging the moral actions of mortals.

The journey to the mountains Morfora hard a couple of hours, reached the destination, Brace and Ondine got off the airship. Before distinguishing anything that surrounded them, a strange smell greeted him was a strange smell permeated that place.

A cold sensation ran through Ondine's body as she strode along, something watching them. Near the various shrines of the water Ondine saw the ancient symbols that caught his attention, he had never seen similar in the ancient artifacts he had studied.

I agree with Brace that those symbols must have been some ancient seal in the past and that it had broken for some mysterious reason.

"What are they?" Asked Brace, approaching Ondine, intent on studying the ancient sanctuaries.

-They are ancient seals, I've never seen them so old ... -

-We can say goodbye to hunting ...- sighed Brace, who knew the interest of Ondine for antiquities well knew that he would pay all his attention to that strange symbol.

Brace remained motionless to watch Ondine make her way between the various sanctuaries, and in the direction in which they had built themselves. Looking closely at the various shrines Ondine could see mysterious as ancient machinery, which operated the various wells.

The strange mechanism of the hubs seemed done in the mail to make new paths appear to places that normally would be impossible for many.

With a grimace of satisfaction Ondine watched very carefully the puff of water vapor coming from the various wells, thus opening a new passage thanks to the fluctuating grass.

Following the route Ondine, he came towards the ridge of the mountains called, "Celestial Crinale", as he proceeded, Ondine could see ancient ruins, bearing incisions similar to the seals he had found next to the various sanctuaries.

Some strange mystery had to be linked to those ruins.

The rocks that lined the path were covered by the strange moss that grew under the influence of Mystes, Ondine felt its strong concentration and as it advanced was more vivid.

An ancient feeling of familiarity pervaded her, recalling her as if she already knew what awaited her at the end of her search.

After a dozen or so steps he found himself, Exodus appearing ahead, in a marvelous and disturbing apparition. Ondine did not disappear, it was no coincidence that he had met the referee in those mountains.

The esper stared with flaming eyes at the figure of the princess, who did not bat an eyelid in front of that disturbing creature.

Brace waded with extreme clarity on Ondine's back, advancing towards the esper, he watched her make a strange gesture as he saw strange symbols appear beneath his feet while the sky seemed to darken above her.

\- ADRAMELECH! - He shouted.

Then Brace heard a name pronounced and saw the up in the sky appear a winged face with a goat's face that went to stand next to Ondine. It was not the first time that Brace saw Ondine summon that monster, she knew that this creature was as scary as its appearance.

-Signora of stars whose fate is adverse, betrayed not behind one, but two ... what fate you decide for them, "said the expert observing Ondine ready to attack him flanked by the angry.

It did not take a single moment that Ondine ordered the angry to hurl himself on Exodus, the esper obeyed his will by hurling himself on the Referee.

Adramelech's eyes glittered like flames in the darkness as he hurled his wrathful infinity on Exodus, who tried to counter the blows of the angry.

It was a long and exhausting struggle, but in the end Ondine prevailed with the help of her expert, another tattoo belonging to a new expert appeared on her body.

Brace watched Ondine take another look at the place, at everything around it. The man wondered to himself, since that esper was there, he remained there as a spectator until he saw Ondine look at him and respond to his thoughts. He was able to catch him by surprise.

"More than a thousand years ..." she said.

-What .. I do not understand you. -Brace blinks several times the eyelids failing to grasp the response of his patner.

"I have said that Exodus had been here for over a thousand years, most probably had been sealed down in the past, and those seals we found near the sanctuaries had to lock him up here ... this was where the sinners received the divine judgment. - Ondine lowered her eyes, articulating his words well, had a strange feeling. Something froze her blood thinking of the phrase of the author.

-I thought it was a legend! She seemed to be rasping ... that thing- exclaimed Brace, thinking back to the ex and the mysterious sentence.

-Brace you do not know anything, ... He had the task of judging everything, but in trying to fulfill his task you lose ... losing all links to the concrete and what was real. Getting lost in the chaos ... well aware of the fate that awaited him decided the same to challenge the divine will ...-

-Morale, never put himself against the gods. "Brace said grimly.

-It is not what I want to say Brace, telling you about Exodus and its history you want to make it clear how easy it is to lose objectivity and the right life ... His act was the price of which was very high.- Ondine made a grimace continuing.

-Within this act of his Exodus always showed himself well aware of what his actions were and what consequences he would have suffered ... The gods did not commiserate his errors and did not lose objectivity.-

-But I do not understand what you want to tell me, tell me, what is this with you? - Exclaimed Brace.

-Centra ... while I was fighting with Exodus knew who I was, he addressed these words "Lady of stars whose fate is adverse, betrayed not behind one, but two ... what fate you decide for them." - he said worried Ondine.

-There are no doubts about talking about a traitor ... you really want to listen to the words of that creature who lost his mind. As you said, the gods had not lost objectivity ... why listen to his words now? -

-Your words sound like a warning and a call and as such I can not take them under my leg.

"What fate do you want to reserve for them?" Brace finished in a serious voice.

-To them are expected to die ... - Ondine answered dryly, while on the face appeared a grim expression.

"Do you really want this?" Brace inquired, turning to his friend. which avoided the question.

"Let's go back to Archades." It was the only answer he received from Ondine.

The return journey was longer than expected on his return to the city, Ondine was immediately greeted by his two guards. Brace was behind her as he accompanied her, even as Ondine was very quiet.

Sebastian and Noel did not escape the strange mood of the two friends, with a hint of veiled curiosity Sebastian asked how the hunt had been.

"Were the hunt not to your liking?" Sebastian asked, noticing the princess's strange look, he noticed that even Brace was silently watching her worried.

-Bastian maybe not the case ... the hunt was exhausting and we are tired.- Brace replied to Ondine who deliberately ignored the two heading directly to the entrance of his home, but Noel told her something that immediately captured the Ondine's attention made her shiver.

-Lady Ondine, his Excellency Judge Gabranth came back from Rabanastre a few hours ago, he went looking for you, Sebastian and I told him that you were busy. Now he is waiting for you.

"What are you waiting for?" Answered Ondine, rather annoyed.

"What's going on?" Asked Sebastian, making a strange expression.

-Bastian, it's not the moment ... Ondine had a bad day. "Hissed Brace, becoming serious.

The phrase did not please the twins at all, especially to Noel who immediately became alarmed.

-Brace what happened. -Noel said with extreme nervousness Brace.

-We met Exodus the referee ... and he gave me some strange words .- Ondine said, observing the tattoo of the man who appeared on his wrist, together with that of the angry.

\- He said that there are traitors among us ... and it is up to her to decide the fate of them. - Seriously Brace.

"Are you joking, are not you?" Said Noel skeptically, but Ondine shook her head.

-No, Noel is all true ... -

"What evidence do you have about this thing ..." Noel asked, angry.

-Exodus referred to someone who betrayed me in the past ... he was referring to Ashe.-

"You do not want to start again ..." Sebastian exclaimed in alarm.

-I do not know ... I have not decided yet.-

-Well, what do you want to do? - Sebastian asks her putting it on hold.

Ondine did not answer, she was tired and wanted to remarry, that evening she did not want to touch food .. she was not hungry. He decided to sleep at Brace, ordering Sebastian and Noel not to tell anyone where he was.

After that evening, almost a week passed in which Ondine carefully avoided Basch.

Basch to his return remained as surprised in not finding Ondine to welcome him, as he imagined. Ondine was not there for him, he was very ill.

The judge turned to the twins, hoping that they knew something, the only thing they said and that Ondine was busy with commitments.

A week had passed, a week when Judge Magister Gabranth had received no news of his wife.

It turned out that she was only "very busy", Basch had not lived her married life very much with Ondine, together they had just spent four months from their marriage three years ago.

Perhaps the new life together as husband and wife was something new for both of them, and that put both of them in trouble?

Such a thing was out of the question for both of them, Basch said to himself, perhaps it was far more likely that Ondine knew.

And if indeed so ... how would he know.

In that week that Ondine stayed with Brace, he had much to discuss with them after meeting the expert.

-You Brace I never told you in detail when you talk about Basch years ago .. I feel it's time to tell you something.-

"Why now?" Asked his friend.

-Forse because it's time and you understand ...- she said.- Basch has always been part of the Order. And the Order has always existed to protect the goddess.-

\- As far as I know ... I understand that this can already be defended by itself and does not want to be protected.

-The Order has a motto. "Yes, the shield that defends his word: the sword that strikes his enemies where his voice does not come, be the knights erected to his will, to protect and serve." Every knight belonging to the Order is obliged to follow this oath and obey you.

-Just a beautiful motto ... - Brace let slip with a certain sarcasm.

"You do not know how much." Undine agreed dryly before resuming with explanations on the ancient Order.

-The order of knights is a sacred order is made up of the best, they are not only the personal guard of the royal family they obey only to the will of the goddess. Even the royal family is subject to this rule, no one is excluded.

The goddess represents the highest justice on earth ... she can not be tainted by such cowardice ...- Ondine continued with extreme severity.

His words made the blood freeze, Brace did not dare utter the word-

\- Now the concept of sum Justice seems to me to the subjective one, the same Occurias think differently from you huma ... and they do not have all the wrong.

"You're not theirs, Ondine ... you're different."

-No ... they are not so much, "said Ondine, moving her head, before catching her breath and continuing.

"There was a time when I believed him too, Brace. But my heart does not lie ... the feelings that dwell in me are proof of this. Of course I can not get my hands dirty ... but I can not pretend not to know. Exodus spoke, his was not a lie because he was well aware of the fact that he would not derive anything from these statements.

-Who can you guarantee? - Brace said, almost worried.

\- Death is what awaits those who betray ... but for them it is only a kind concession if compared to the condemnation of an eternal and endless punishment.

"You destroy yourself ... letting them cook in their stock," Brace realized with a shiver of fear. Ondine smiled nodding.

-Credimi Brace there is no punishment worse than this ... they will have no face, no pardon will be granted. They will be their executioners themselves, their guilt will devour them.

"Justice and mercy in this place?" He finally asked.

-You better than me that mercy for these people does not exist ... they are an example, they have proved to be undeserving. See granting them death would be an act of mercy ... but their useless lives are not worth thinking. "Ondine added with a coldness that was almost scary.

Brace did not know what to say, both seemed pretty annoyed by that topic.

That evening, Basch was watching the imperial city shrouded in artificial lights that glittered in the street, in an evocative landscape.

A cold and unnatural breath, through the body, taking it full. He appeared before him a female-looking being with a decidedly supernatural aspect.

The long white hair, the blue skin and those golden eyes. The fine white robes embroidered with gold threads and a crown of stars encircled her head on which a golden helmet was placed.

His beautiful face and the family ... as inexpressive.

The woman spoke words ... that Basch knew well.

\- "Yes, the shield that defends his word: the sword that strikes his enemies where his voice does not come, be the knights erected to his will, to protect and serve" ... you are not worthy of it .. .

The highest justice on earth was her. Elbereth, the Queen of Stars. Lady of fate and the very incarnation of eternity. She who governed life and death, space and time. Demonstration of divine justice on earth.

-Elbereth ...- Basch said stunned, while the goddess peered at him with an expression drawn on her face.

-Elbereth .. - Basch once again uttered the name of the goddess, hissing it between his lips.

-Fate silence.- she thundered furiously, Basch did not dare to speak, stared with his eyes that female figure in all its splendor. Her eyes seemed to have something strange, a mixture of regret and regret, as if she wanted to blame him.

The knight took a few steps, but at that point Elbereth disappeared as if she had appeared out of nowhere. Everything had been so surreal that Basch took us not a little to understand that this had happened. She was not a poet to say anything, the apparition of the goddess paralyzed him as her words grieved him.

This could only mean one thing, she knew. Basch stopped to think about what he should do and what his actions had done. What would have been his punishment?

And for this reason why you do not show up and do not want to see me? The doubt came forward, and as it progressed it became certainty.

-I will not grant you peace and even forgiveness ... for your little faith and your pride ... - The goddess whispered. After those words, silence descended into the room.

Basch had no desire to smile, his actions were going down feel the weight of their consequences. There would have been no words of excuse, no one to whom to address them.

It was over, forever. Elbereth eternally cursed her and his name.

 _ **End...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to Rabanastre**

 ** _Kiss me good-bye, love's memory_**

 ** _Don't shed a tear, for love's mortality_**

Certain things didn't change even if you let eight years pass, he was firmly convinced by Amaya approaching towards the west entrance of Rabanastre, nothing had changed. It was less than a year since she had returned, definitely nine months, a few to define a year.

And having removed the financial situation with Balthier and debts, Amaya had lost all contact with the people he had known years ago, with the exception of Brace.

Returning to Rabanastre did not create great enthusiasm for her and she was certainly sure to find her city of identical origin as she had left it. He always wore Rozarian shapes, it was now a habit he could not take off.

In the last 6 years she had spent some time in Rozaria da Al-Cid, after which she had left over the falls of the Ridorana lighthouse, beyond that limit no one else had gone any further, instead she had.

What he could find was something extremely different from Ivalice, a whole other thing. All this was beyond imagination, it would soon be back, it was in his plans but now he had to settle the matter of debts with Balthier.

Amaya was about to set foot again in Rabanastre, after passing the aerodrome and returning the rented chocobo to the chocobiera.

Several hours earlier he had ordered Brace to take the Amira to the Rabanastre aerodrome and to rent a hangar for the time necessary for their stay.

The young woman was pretty tired and snowy, the hunt had failed and before returning to her old apartment of which only she and Brace knew the location, he would have had to have a chat with Blance about the fugitive.

He went so fast and determinedly towards the headquarters of the Centurio Clan, Amaya was not at all happy to set foot in that place, it meant only to let everyone know of his return to circulation.

All the way from the airfield to the hunters' headquarters, Amaya watched her old city with a keen eye, nothing had changed. When he finally reached his destination, and set foot inside the clan, his figure did not go unnoticed.

It took only a few seconds for Amaya to find herself with the eyes of all those present who silently stared at her. A person stepped between them, a small moguri ... Montbalc.

-Are you really? Ku-pò? - asked the little one, while Amaya didn't answer, I stared at him for a few seconds and then asked him where he could find Blance.

-I'm looking for a person, it's about a hunt ... it's called Blance, I was told I could find her here in Rabanaste ... if I had any complaints. Do you know something about Montblanc?

-No ... never heard ku-pò.- the moguri replied.

-And of a wanted man .. Krachot? - The moguri shook his head, he knew nothing.

Amaya did not say a word, he knew from contract that the principal could not know anything except to things done. But the girl needed more information about Krachot, if she wanted to find him and quickly close the matter.

She looked again at the moguri, then firmly told him, articulating well the words that if she ever had information about a person called Blance she should have warned her, having said that I greet the moguri and left as she had come.

The huntress still walked the streets of Rabanastre until she reached what was once her own apartment, taken when Dalmasca was under occupation by Archadia.

She had a lot to tell about the place, Brace was already waiting inside and in her absence she had arranged to give the apartment a general arrangement.

"So what do you think?" Asked Brace enthusiastically, seeing Amaya return, but her patner was not in the mood to rejoice.

-It is not the case Barce! - he replied in a harsh voice while he rubbed his temple with one hand.

\- Have you been to Montblanc? he said.

\- Yeah, he doesn't know anything about someone called Blance, the others in the clan couldn't know anything either. Not even Krachot ...!

"You don't think there may be anything underneath, it's all too weird." Brace noted, Amaya couldn't agree.

The person Amaya had met and signed the contract for Krachot was not Blance but a person who worked for him.

Amaya had not asked questions because it was a wanted man and a hunt, so not seeing anything wrong he had not thoroughly investigated as he usually did for other matters.

She had never needed it when she hunted the wanted men, it was a job that already allowed her to have a lot of information without being there to wax the egg.

"I agree with you, that's what I think," she said, sitting on the sofa in the living room, that place evoked so many memories that were dear to her.

-What are you going to do? - Brace watching her lie on the couch and cross her arms, waiting for some decision she made when she arrived.

\- Definitely nothing. At the moment we need money ... and rely on this Blace story, without any concrete thing, it seems to me a real waste of time.

-If you want to see around if you find something? -

-No. I will do absolutely nothing ... our goal has changed.-

-Your "you want to say ...- emphasized Brace. Why don't you call the twins ... I'm sure they can immediately pay off that debt caused by Balthier - continued the patner of Amaya.

-I'd rather die! -Amaya commented, narrowing her eyes and getting nervous, Brace rolled her eyes, when Amaya made her change her mind was counter-productive.

\- As his Majesty commands! - the imperial sarcastic comment, only then receives a rather vulgar insult from the girl, who caused her to burst into grief.

-But how they did put up with those two I don't know-

-Exactly like you did! - Amaya replied back.

\- You could at least warn them ... they would have supported you. Who knows what they will be doing?

"They'll still be employed by him ..." the slayer added without making herself so many problems. "Or they'll have returned to Landis from the Consul, maybe it's more likely ... they might even have split up."

"Actually they were your guards ... not hers," the huma reminded her.

-Let them stay where they are. I'm sure they're fine.- she added.

-I don't know if you noticed, but here in Rabanstre there are great preparations. I think he may be interesting.

-No! If it's not about hunting!

-Too bad ... I thought you might be interested in the young queen getting married and you would never even guess with whom.

-I didn't make you so gossipy, you know that this doesn't concern us. We must stay in our place. -Charged Amaya.

"What is our place?" He asked her again.

\- We are hunters here is what our place is. These are things that do not concern us. And anyway I didn't see these preparations that you claim to have seen ... you will have dreamed of it.- Amaya said getting up from the couch and going to her room.

Amaya didn't want to do anything or think about it. That night her head was bursting and so she was not in the mood to be cheerful, but ever since she had been.

The only feeling with which he lived was hatred and great repressed anger. Only beyond the Ridorana waterfalls Amaya had been able to distract herself and distance herself from Ivalice, but it was only a temporary thing to something she had never wanted to face.

She felt disappointed and betrayed by everything and that old wound still burned her, she tried not to think about it but with the thought she always found herself there. Hunting distracted her from this destructive thought, but she wondered how long she would hold.

He didn't want to succumb to his anger like Noah had, he wanted to take that destructive energy that resided inside her and channel it for something that could satisfy her.

The only way he had to not succumb was to fill himself with hunts for the fugitives until he had no time even for other things, he exhausted himself and only then could he take a brief detachment from what gave her the torment.

They had always told her that she was cold, stoic and unperturbed ... all this was just a smokescreen, inside her Amaya was like a volcano, living strong and contrasting emotions. Violent and uncontrollable to which he did not rebel.

The headache showed no sign of abating, her head was about to explode and above all she wanted to be able to distance herself from all those thoughts that intercepted.

Rabanastre was celebrating, a few days later his queen would be married in a sacred marriage, Dalmasca would have joined the empire in one great act. Great celebrations were scheduled for that day, the whole Ivalice would have taken part in it.

Amaya found it rather stupid, that was without a doubt a political maneuver to consolidate the already trembling bases of both kingdoms. His sister had won, he was having everything he wanted.

But the girl didn't seem to care, she had decided to stay out and fall the world wouldn't be dragged back into the big game.

For her, everything had only lost its meaning and to show even the slightest interest in what was happening meant playing their game, giving them importance and Amaya would never have allowed it.

You don't kill a pain by numbing your heart - once many years before Amaya had heard this sentence, knew it well and always liked it, so much so that it became her rule of life.

But to survive a severe pain Amaya had to inevitably numb the heart, just so she managed to kill every little emotion she felt.

She hated with herself all the emotional people, the ones with the perennial smile on their lips, they seemed like idiots. And then high emotions disgusted her like compassion.

No, Amaya was certainly not a person who felt compassion, he had made sure that he couldn't try it. He had destroyed everything with his own hands that could even make her give something up. Now there was only her.

The relationship with Brace had also changed, become more cold and detached.

Amaya no longer wanted to talk about his feelings, his fears and his torments. He let his guns, the Tiny Bee, talk.

Two twin pistols, which could use both normal bullets and mystical blows, were engraved with the names of two men. The Tiny Bee represented for Amaya the two his two great loves ... ended in tragedy.

It was late at night, tired Amaya had fallen asleep on her bed, still wearing her clothes, exhausted by that day.

Brace had stayed up to look at the capital from the mountains, from the terrace of his partner's apartment, he sighed now he wasn't as young as before ... he was approaching forty and he often wondered what he would do with his life.

Life with Amaya had been something shocking to him, he had found himself in something greater than his expectations, and whether he wanted his life had been heavily conditioned by the fate of that girl.

What life could he have had if he had not decided to follow Amaya? Probably he would have been quiet in Archades for a career in the army, he would have had a wife and children or he would have died on the battlefield.

All these thoughts seemed to have no more weight. He regretted nothing about his choices, he was just worried about the drastic choices his patner had made in those years.

 _ **** Royal palace of Rabanastre ****_

That day the council of ministers had lasted longer than expected, after which some hearings had taken place on the part of some nobles to whom the presence of the queen could not escape.

In those years Ashe had worked hard to get his kingdom back on its feet and make him return to the splendor of the past and in just six years he could say that he had succeeded.

It hadn't been easy, in the early days she had to put down some internal questions, especially regarding the financing that the empire had given her as compensation for the damage she had caused. In addition to the restitution of the lands that belonged to the kingdom of Nabradia, Archadia had also taken on the task of reclaiming those lands.

Dalmasca could not have hoped for a better proposal.

After all his queenly commitments, Ashe could finally get a sigh of relief and receive a person who had been waiting for some time. The queen was in her rooms when the waiting person showed up.

"How much princess time!" Exclaimed the mysterious individual.

\- Now I'm a queen! - Ashe corrected him, taking off the crown and resting it on the table. "How are the preparations going?" She asked.

\- They are doing well if that's what you ask me. Regarding that matter, I can tell you that it's going really well, I thought it would have been worse and instead ...-

-I see. Can you give me more information about it if you can? - asked the queen with a worried tone.

"I can't assure you, Ashe," said the mysterious individual, noticing the sad expression of the queen. "Princess that expression so sad does not give you, you are about to get married.

-I know that too ... yet I would like to clarify that matter.-

-With him? But weren't you just good friends?

"And that's what we are ..." Ashe pointed out, pausing for a second and then talking again.

\- Each of us chose his own path ... we could not do otherwise. A lot of things have changed compared to me eight years ago.

-I imagine. Anyway, for whatever Ashe ... or Blance, as you want yourself to be called, you owe me an airship, you know? - the mysterious man reminded her, sketching a grin.

"I know Balthier." The queen called him by name.

"It wasn't easy to set her up. You know, I don't know how Al-Cid can track her down."

-Me neither.

-You know he could kill you if he finds you. Do not then take these risks, sometimes it is better not to tease a sleeping dog.

-... but unlike you I can't find peace. I was weak ...- added Ashelia clenching her fists.

No Ashe ... we are human." Balthier said before leaving, using a secret passage, leaving the figure of the queen behind.

Even though Balthier tried to reassure the queen, it still gave no peace. When he learned of Ondine's disappearance when Basch returned to Archades, it was as if she had been struck by lightning.

He did not even give her peace to know of the appearance of the goddess.

Despite this, she did not prevent her from living her relationship with Basch, she needed it and felt right.

But it wasn't all a bed of roses, Basch was always taken by his duties and she couldn't neglect his own, in the end the two spent little time together and the little they talked about were certainly not interesting topics.

So without expecting it, Ashe began to pay more and more attention to Larsa, who if at first saw him as a little brother was now seeing him in another light.

As she began to discover this when they both shared, Ashe eventually realized that perhaps what had always attracted her to Basch was the fact that he reminded her of her father.

Basch was a mature man from every point of view, psychological, sentimental and even sexual, not surprisingly he was seventeen years older than her.

Before those years of difference had not seemed too much, but then yes ... not only from the physical point of view but also from the experiences.

Basch was not twenty as she had them, with a life ahead and a sea of experiences to do, being with a person who was twice her age limited her a lot, as if being a queen hadn't already of its limits.

Love for Basch was an immature love, perhaps even a little idealized thanks to the illusion that gave Basch's position.

Ashe had realized that by the time Basch could give her all the security she was looking for, these would never really belong to her, not just to say she would never really have allowed her to have her own security and independence.

She would always be emotionally dependent on someone and Ashe as a queen could not afford it. In the past someone had allowed himself to mock her for his lack of character and position, now Ashelia would not have allowed it.

Unlike Basch, Larsa was with age much closer to the young queen, although this was greater than seven years, an age that was much more tolerable than the forty-five years of Basch.

Larsa had grown well under the constant guidance of Basch, and unexpectedly had made himself a very handsome young man with long black hair that he wore to his shoulders.

Looking at him well, he remembered his brother Vayne very much, maybe it was his long hair or his eyes. But there was something that still accumulated them.

The young Solidor over time had shown himself to be a person of character and the more time passed, the more he showed that he possessed a certain charisma like his brother, but turned time towards peace and not war.

Larsa was a very active person, engaging and enthusiastic about everything that could relate to Ivalice and her geopolitical situation.

Thanks to his leadership and his reforms, the Archadian empire had begun to take a decidedly more positive image and consideration than eight years earlier.

The close alliance between Ashe and Larsa could do nothing but give good fruit, with Al-Cid it had been the same since he also became emperor.

 _ **** Sand Sea Inn ****_

Balthier stealthily left the palace through a tunnel that led to the sewers and from there to the lower city. By now he knew the burrows here like the back of his hand.

Fran with Nono was waiting for him at the Sea of Sand Tavern, it didn't take long for the pirate to join them.

-So how was the visit to his Majesty? - Fran asked lightly as she watched Balthier remove her cape.

"Well," he added.

-And nothing more? - the viera investigated raising a sarcastic eyebrow, it was not Balthier to come out of it so, quietly.

"I expected more from you," she continued, resting her face on one hand and squaring her patner well.

-Magari a ruthless court.

"Your Majesty is getting married in a few days. She is a busy woman." Balthier replies, thinking of the marriage between Larsa and Ashe, which had surprised him a little.

"Truthfully, you wanted to make it your own?"

-Of course, to lose my freedom.

-I thought that the heart of a certain queen was much more precious than freedom.

"A heart that has been given to a knight of our knowledge, you will want to say." Balthier corrected it.

\- It was a mistake. A fatality ... you huma are complicated.- Fran observed, looking at his patner.

-Fran we can't be judged on the basis of error alone, it would be stupid.

\- Certain things Balthier would be better left alone. You are playing with fire. - his visibly angry patner warned him.

-What could happen? - Balthier raised an eyebrow, smiling ironically, a joke that did not please Fran at all.

Nono remained silent, that evening no one wanted to joke.

 _ **** Archades - Imperial Palace ****_

The watery terrace was Larsa's favorite spot, compared to his father's immense studio, from which one could see a spectacular view of Archades while he could enjoy the beautiful rays of the sun.

Too bad it was evening, almost dinner time. A few days before the wedding, Larsa didn't realize that he was getting married, yet it had all been decided months before, by mutual agreement between him and Ashe.

Their love was born by chance, without either of them realizing it, yet Larsa had previously learned of a brief interlude between Ashe and Basch, wrecked with time due to the duties of both.

Come to think of it, a possible story between those two was unthinkable. One was a queen - and also quite young - while he was a judge of humble origins who boasted no title but that of Judge Magister, a position far below that of Ashe.

Not only that he could know a judge like that of politics or rule a state. He was just a simple soldier, unaccustomed to these things.

He knew the art of war, not politics.

Larsa and Ashe had found themselves having many things in common, not only the tragic end of their fathers, but also all the wealth of experiences that their young age had been able to offer them.

Something that Basch could not offer. Very often during their official visits, the two young people in the countries of the other had had the opportunity to exchange their points of view, not only with regard to their respective states but also on their personal choices.

Ideas for the future, their hopes for their respective kingdoms, and the memories that the past had left them. Ivalice seemed to have returned as quiet as before, but there was something that even after so many years was always missing.

The young Ferraris was still observing the spectacle offered by the water terrace, he never tired of observing that view from the top of the building, with the remaining buildings immersed in the clouds enveloped by plants.

In total silence he observed, until he was interrupted by the sound of some steps approaching him and a constant clinking of an armor, that of Gabranth.

By now Larsa had got into the habit of calling him Gabranth and no longer Basch, that name hadn't been heard for years. After yet another disappearance of Ondine, Gabranth had entertained a disastrous story with Ashe exhausted himself in a few years, removed that he had nothing left.

He had had quite a few disagreements with the former guards of Odine who, as soon as they realized the situation, had taken steps to sound him with a good reason.

The only one left of the twins in Archades was Sebastian, while Noel, shocked and resentful of the judge, had decided to return to Landis.

Gabranth after a similar slaughter had dedicated himself to the only thing he could do, do his duty. Being a judge had never been so difficult, and there was not even Ondine to give him a hand, suggesting who his brother's friends or enemies were.

-Do you find it a fantastic night? - said the young emperor, addressing the judge who at that moment took off his helmet.

"Yes." He gave Gabranth breathlessly, looking at the young man thoughtfully.

-Do you believe that finally after so many years Dalmasca and Archadia will unite under a single empire?

-This is a historic moment, Lord Larsa. - the judge added.

"I wish the others were there too," the young emperor said, smiling at his bodyguard.

-I'm sure you'll see them at the ceremony.

\- Of course, they would never fail. I wish my father and brother could also see, as well as Noah.- but that was something impossible and they both knew it.

"I'm sure they would have been proud of the emperor and the man you became." - tried to reassure him the judge, but in his words and in that of his protégé there was nothing but regret and bitterness for the absence of those people that the young Larsa had been points of reference.

Here is what Basch was a point of reference, for Ashe and Larsa who represented the future of Ivalice. Of the past there was no trace left, only he and Zargabaath, after all all the other judges who had taken over from Drace, Bergan, Ghis were of a completely different kind than their predecessors, the same Larsa on Basch's advice had elected new ones judges and certainly some did not have noble origins like those of the past ..

Archades was changing and no one knew what direction it would take, but everyone hoped it would change for the better.

"Your Grace, where to enter, it's getting cold and dinner is almost ready," Gabranth reminded him, sometimes he seemed like a too caring father.

Who knows what it would have been like to be a father, Basch often wondered if things with Ondine would have gone differently at that time his life would have been like?

-Certo Gabranth.-

Ondine ... there was no day when Basch did not think so, in all that time he had never even once looked for it. The appearance of Elbereth had troubled him a lot, the goddess was furious, she could do nothing but leave it alone.

But what Noah would have done in his place, certainly a bullshit like his, would not have made it, and he would not have allowed Ondine to escape as he himself had done.

He had made the same mistake as he had twenty years before, when a younger and immature man had abandoned his homeland and family to serve Dalmasca.

 _ **** Archades - Ex apartment of Ondine and Brace ****_

That evening Sebastian was trying to relax, the day had been really hard and being employed by Judge Gabranth didn't make it simple.

After the last discussion with him and his brother after Ondine's sudden disappearance, relations with him were increasingly tense.

Without even wanting to, Sebastian had ended up becoming a judge, he didn't dislike his position, he was also an important and prestigious post.

But sometimes it was the most annoying thing that could exist, especially when he had to spend the whole day at Gabranth's side.

If he had been someone else he would have had nothing to say about his work, but knowing that Basch was hiding under that armor was getting on his nerves.

Noel had not taken it well when he had heard from his twin the decision he had wanted to take, especially after the question of Basch.

The two brothers had not spoken for several years, Noel did not agree to serve the empire and above all submit to the authority of Basch, he preferred to return to Landis and serve under the Consul.

Sebastian understood well the reasons why Noel had taken it and shared it fully, but he also understood what could be the opportunity to be a judge, after all it was not so terrible.

It was not a betrayal to his brother and his homeland, but simply the opportunity to hold a prestigious position with all the advantages that it entailed.

On this side Sebastian was very different from his brother.

The day had passed quickly because of Sebastian's happiness, who believed that many of his fellow Archadian judges in his opinion were really inept when it came to handling some practice.

According to him only a few were saved and among them, Solona, Armell and Olean, the only ones with whom he had managed to establish a good relationship, with the others he was only wasted time.

Sebastian had finished living in Ondine's old apartment when he pretended to be Gabranth's assistant during the war. That place was still full of the girl's things and time seemed to have crystallized.

The huma had ended up occupying what was once Brace's room, for sure he wouldn't have taken it badly.

In all those years, Sebastian had never stopped looking for Ondine or figuring out where she was hiding, even his brother Noel was looking for her.

The two, while not talking to each other for some time about the choices they had made about their lives, about one thing still kept on getting along, or looking for Ondine.

Perhaps all in all the choice to become a Judge and therefore to work alongside Gabranth had not been entirely wrong, Noel had understood it only a few years after his brother's choice.

Sebastian could have more easily controlled Gabranth's moves if only this one had approached Ondine again.

The man was sipping a beer, observing the imperial capital, his thoughts wandered as the various airships in the city wandered. That place was not bad, in fact it was very interesting not to be Landis.

In Landis, Sebastian was terribly missing his homeland, often Basch asked him about Landis, but the answers he got from Sebastian were always the same.


End file.
